


【毒液/Venom】【毒埃】梦魇与良药

by SoulNebula



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: 刚开始，他们失去了意念交流的能力。
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, 毒埃
Kudos: 21





	【毒液/Venom】【毒埃】梦魇与良药

**Author's Note:**

> *一个温暖的甜饼，关于彼此治愈的故事。
> 
> *他们不属于我，但ooc和bug都是我的。

1.

很长一段时间，那个燃烧的夜晚都会出现在Eddie的梦中。爆炸掀起热浪，河水彻骨地冰冷，梦中的一切都过分真实，他挣扎着醒来，盯着黑暗的虚空，心跳如雷。他早就不害怕那些阴谋、爆炸和厮杀，真正攫住他的是Venom被从身体中撕扯出去的恐惧，那才是他的梦魇，而他每晚都要经历一遍。

他像一个被抽空的壳，回忆一遍遍敲击，发出死气沉沉的回响。

Venom说过会治好他，这是个谎言，在他残损得最厉害的时候，他消失了。

Eddie试着让生活重新回到正轨。他收拾了旧公寓，换了地毯和窗帘，买了新的盆栽，在养一只猫还是养一只鹦鹉之间摇摆不定，最终买了几尾金鱼。

屋子里有活物总是好的，但在他第三次尝试和金鱼对话之后就后悔了，他应该买一只鹦鹉的。

他的食欲又变回了正常人的状态，却发现自己得了垃圾食品不耐症，看到巧克力和炸薯球会让他心绞痛。他考虑是不是该去医院检查一下，做个核磁共振什么。

不！不要核磁共振！

他对着镜子模仿Venom的语气吼叫，然后被自己逗乐了。过了一会儿，他发现镜子里的人真可悲。

一个月后，Eddie重新回到爆炸发生的地方，下定决心告别。本来以为那里已是一片荒凉死寂之地，然而隔着警戒线，他看到废墟之上，仍有许多人在忙碌着，善后工作尚未结束。也许不久之后，这里又将建起一个新的研究所，换一批人继续毁灭地球，从外太空带回更多外星共生体，但他已经失去了他的那个。

风从海面上吹来，刺得他眼睛生疼，他抬手抹了一把，手背上有水迹。

“Goodbye Venom, and thank you.”

他眼噙热泪凝视着伸向远方的水平面，气氛无需背景音乐也已足够伤感——如果不是被突然出现的声音打断的话。

**别哭了，真丢脸。**

“……Venom？”

**是我。**

像是长久以来一直屏住的呼吸，在这一刻终得释放。梦中暗红色的天空轰然破碎，阳光涌进来驱散了所有恐惧与阴霾，失而复得的喜悦随着混杂泥土清香的空气直达肺叶，Eddie张开双臂，给了自己一个拥抱。

**这是什么？**

“一个拥抱。”

**我听说过，人类表达亲密的方式。**

Eddie靠着树干坐了下来，Venom像第一次现身一样探出头，但他看起来很小，很虚弱。Eddie迟疑了一下，伸出手覆上那个比手掌大不了多少的圆脑袋。

“或许你想解释一下，这一个月以来有这么多现身的机会，你为什么偏偏选了一个我在岸边流泪的时候？”

“火让我伤得很重，我一直在自我修复。”

“需要一个月？可你修好我只要几秒钟。”

“你们人类不一样，你们构造简单。”

构造简单？Eddie瞥了一眼从自己身体中延伸出来的黑色流体，把手探进去的话，除了更多同样的流体之外，什么都不会有。所以真的比寄生虫的构造复杂不了多少啊。

他意识到自己想了一个禁词，心虚地扭过头去。

但是Venom并没有反应，他似乎没有听到，也可能一个月的静养让他脾气变好了。

“去吃点东西？”Eddie提议，这么多天以来第一次发自真心地笑了出来。

2.

很快，Eddie就发现，Venom确实伤得不轻：他们居然无法通过意念交流了。

这种感觉就像是感知系统出现短路，接触良好的时候，Venom仍旧可以在Eddie脑袋里喋喋不休，但是大部分时间，他必须探出头来才能说话，Eddie的想法也无法像以前那样直接传达给他。

为了验证，Eddie特意在接触不良的时候想了十遍“寄生虫”，观察着Venom的反应。

Venom毫不犹豫地揭穿他：“你是不是想了‘寄生虫’这个词。”

好吧，这一点也不好玩。

这种现象是暂时的还是长久性的，不得而知。但至少现在，Eddie终于能够拥有安静的私人时间，但有时候似乎安静过头了。

他会在上班写稿子的时候小声呼叫Venom的名字，然后看着那个黑色球形从自己敲击键盘的手背上钻出来：“什么事，Eddie？”

“没事，就是确认下你还在不在。”

“你知道你这样有点烦人吗？”

“好吧，我的错，下班请你吃大份炸薯球。”

Venom回来之后，生活才像是真正回到了“正轨”。Eddie继续了自己的记者生涯，白天忙于新闻采访，到了夜晚，则摇身一变成了罪犯们的噩梦。

今晚他们又成功制止了一起持刀抢劫，虽然他们这么干过好几次了，但Eddie还是不太喜欢咬掉人头的场面，他迟早得教会Venom明白，杀戮不是解决问题的唯一办法。

然而Venom对他的想法一无所知，自从失去了读心术之后，他们更多的是靠默契行动，结果倒也不坏，他们大部分时候都能明白对方想要什么。只不过有一点Eddie有些怨言，每次惩恶扬善（饱餐一顿）之后，Venom总喜欢带着Eddie爬上最近的屋顶，他解释说自己喜欢旧金山的夜色，这让他更爱地球。

他们并肩坐在屋檐上，Venom大半个身体凝聚成形，悬在半空中。Eddie努力不往下看，夜风吹透了被汗水浸湿的兜帽衫，打击犯罪是个体力活。他从口袋里掏出一大块巧克力，Venom马上很有默契的靠了过去，他们一边欣赏被千万盏灯点亮的城市，一边分食这种甜得发腻的食物，Eddie发现他的垃圾食品不耐症不治自愈了。

但是他的睡眠状况还是老样子，或者说更糟糕了。他开始梦见自己站在高塔之上，大地是浓稠的黑色。他呼唤Venom，无人响应，他好像又一次失去了他的共生体，梦的最后，他从塔顶跌落。

Eddie像脚下踩空一样猛地抖了一下，从床上惊醒。Venom马上探出头：“怎么了，Eddie？”

夜光时钟显示现在是凌晨三点十五分，Eddie坐在床上大口吸气，他花了一会功夫从黑暗中辨认出Venom微微反光的脑袋和乳白色的眼睛，安心感逐渐充盈。他想告诉Venom自己做了个噩梦，从高得让他眩晕的地方直直坠落，Venom没有接住他。

但他不想表现的像个患得患失的小孩子，于是他撒了个谎：“没什么，我突然落枕了。”

他能明显感到Venom怀疑的目光，尽管那勉强能称为脸的部分大多数时间几乎没什么区别，但他就是知道，这是共生体之间的奇妙之处。

第二天晚上，他们把一群毒贩像叠叠乐一样摞进后巷的垃圾箱，然后报了警。Venom破天荒第一次没有咬掉谁的头，Eddie有些欣慰——如果之后他没带着他爬上金门大桥就更好了。

“你知道这地方是自杀圣地吗。”Eddie强迫自己仰望夜空，紧紧抓住手边的钢索，“不过我不认为他们能爬到这么高。”

“你不觉得这里景色很好吗？”

“还……还行吧。”

“Eddie，你信任我吗？”

Eddie突然有了不好的预感：“……什么？”

下一秒，黑色的流体汇聚到他胸前，然后凶猛地向前一扯。

一切发生的太快，Eddie的尖叫声被堵在嗓子眼儿里，鲜红的吊索从耳边飞速掠过，下坠的气流让他睁不开眼睛。

“Venom！该死的，你干什么？！”

无人回应。耳边是呼啸的风声，海水呈墨色，像他梦里那片荒芜的大地，恐惧再次攫住了他的心脏。

我要死了。他想。死于寄生虫。

终于，黑色的流体从胸前慢慢涌出，沿心脏的位置向外舒展，像一只黑色的手掌托起珍贵的宝物，Eddie沉入了这片温柔的海洋。下落的势头止住了，Venom低沉的声音突然出现在他脑海里：

**有我在，你不会死。**

他们合二为一，从穿梭的车流顶端飞速滑过，攀上悬索，消失在闪光的钢铁森林中。

后来，Eddie再也没有做过那个噩梦。

3.

吃早饭时，Eddie问Venom：“你会做梦吗？”

“为什么突然这么问？”Venom吞掉大半盒炸薯球，反问道。

“没什么，只是好奇。”Eddie挠挠头，继续用叉子戳着自己盘子里的青豆。

他没告诉Venom自己在半夜惊醒，被一种不属于自己的恐慌感钉在了床上，他平躺着用力呼吸，像从一场噩梦中逃出来一样，汗水浸湿了枕头。但他知道那并不是他的噩梦，是通过某种奇妙联结传递给他的共感。

Venom审视着Eddie，他还没有学会该怎样解读人类的情绪，失去读心能力令他变得多疑。他伸出长长的舌头顺着Eddie的脸颊舔了一圈，想把那双蓝眼睛中的阴霾吃掉，他不喜欢看到Eddie露出这样的表情。

“我们和你们不一样，我们并不需要睡眠。”他开始解释道，“但是在你睡着之后，我会被迫进入一种类似睡眠的状态，所以，”Venom迅速解决掉自己的早餐，转而对着Eddie的盘子探头探脑，“理论上来说，我会经历形同做梦的过程。”

“那你也会做噩梦吗？”Eddie护着自己的盘子，继续追问道。

“原本不会的。遇见你之后会了。”Venom轻描淡写地说。

Eddie开始想象自己在Venom的“梦境”里是怎样的形象，难道是没收所有高热量食品，只给他吃蔬菜沙拉？

“你梦到了什么？”

“你的问题太多了。”

他不会告诉Eddie，在那个“梦境”里，Eddie被漫天的火焰吞噬，自己没来得及救他。

Annie和Dan将于两周后举行婚礼。

这个消息并没有想象中那样在情绪中激起多少波澜，或者说，早就在意料之中。当时Eddie正和Venom一起窝在沙发上看电视，面前堆着巧克力和爆米花。桌上的手机屏幕亮起提示有新消息，Eddie按下暂停键去拿手机，他盯着那行讯息，认真读了每一个字母。Venom没有说话。

电视上的画面重新动起来，但是谁也没看进去。

失去Annie的那半年，对Eddie来说是此生不愿再回想的噩梦。天知道那段时间他是怎么走过来的，事业与爱情双双破碎，他挣扎着想从满地灰烬中重新站起来，却一次次被生活的残酷击倒。

Venom从肩上探出头，无声地陪伴着他。Eddie觉得这个场景蛮有趣的，两人坐在一起各怀心事，谁也没理会电视上在演些什么。Venom这会儿在想什么呢？这个让人难以琢磨脾气怪异的外星来客翻看过Eddie所有的记忆、知道关于他的每一件事，但即使这样，他依旧选择了这个地球“loser”做宿主。而正是这场跨越星河的相遇将Eddie从噩梦的泥潭中拯救了出来，给了他勇气与力量去做正确的事。或许这就是生活给予你暴击的意义：它让你遇上改变一生的转机。

Eddie转头看了看身边沉默的黑色家伙，又看了一眼手机，屏幕已经暗了下去，就像他和Annie的故事已经落幕，舞台下散场熄灯，他们告别转身，各自迎接新的生活。Annie遇上了Dan，而Eddie遇上了Venom。

Eddie眨了眨眼睛，从沉思中回神，很庆幸Venom这会儿读不到他的想法，不然真的有点难为情，他刚刚可是在大脑里做了一个漫长的告白。

“明天我们得去买件正装，”Eddie伸手抓了一把爆米花，语气轻快地说，“我可不能穿成这样去参加婚礼。”

“知道了。”Venom头也没抬，“我也爱你，Eddie。”

“？！”Eddie被嘴里的爆米花噎住，咳嗽着弯下了腰。

Venom伸出触须轻轻地拍击他的后背：“我都听见了，没什么好难为情的。”

“什么？……你都……”Eddie咳得说不出完整的句子，电视上的女演员正演到动情处。

“恢复有一段时间了。”Venom目不转睛地看着电视上一对热吻的恋人，一边解答着Eddie心中的疑惑，“我没说是因为觉得这样挺好玩的。”

Eddie在心中用力把这只寄生虫骂了几百遍，Venom听得烦了，干脆靠过来仿照电影里的样子给了Eddie一个混合着焦糖和可可香气的舌吻，黑色的流体缓慢而温柔地汇聚纠缠，又忽然散开，没入皮肤不见踪迹。

Eddie从这个猝不及防的吻中回神，电影已然接近尾声，恋人们长相厮守，世界光明亮丽，一切皆大欢喜。

-END-


End file.
